Fix You
by Namine778
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo are up to their normal hijinks, but because of someone from Izaya's past showing up things change. Shizaya. This is a story for the lovely EdwardxUzumaki because it's her birthday!


**Fix You**

**A/N: Happy Birthday Uzu-chan! I love youuuu~**

* * *

The loud boom of a vending machine connecting to the ground could be heard throughout the heart of Ikebukuro. A loud battle cry followed by more booms of tossed machines and street signs sound as the inhabitants of the center either ran to hide or got back far enough to capture the insane and in-human nature of the scene on their camera phones. Another yell, another boom, and in return a laugh and joke at his expense; Shizuo Heiwajima was angry. Well saying he was angry is an understatement, he was furious. No, even then that wouldn't be a correct definition, no he was _livid_.

Shizuo gripped another street sign and followed the rat he was chasing. The parkour expert was trying his best to get rid of the mangy cat that was at his heels. Izaya Orihara looked back before jumping up onto a wall and running along it. Shizuo followed him as he ran on the ground. He sped slightly ahead of Izaya and slammed the sign into the wall, the brick collapsing from the force of the blow. Izaya could feel the wall giving way under him and he had to get away. He caught himself before he fell and dropped down behind the wall. Shizuo followed him through the hole in the wall he created.

"Oh Shizu-chan!" Izaya mocked as he ran. "When will you give it up? You know you can't catch me. A stupid ox like you couldn't possibly outsmart me!"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you Izaya!" Shizuo cried out as he followed after him. They turned a sharp corner and Izaya smirked as he saw a truck barreling down the access road. He quickly crossed the one way street and hid behind a sign to watch and wait Shizuo get run over. He stared and waited, but nothing. The truck drove by, but where was Shizuo? Izaya blinked and walked over to look around when suddenly the strongest man in Ikebukuro came out of nowhere and landed right on Izaya. The information broker let out a loud yelp as he was tackled down.

"T-The hell was tha—" Izaya looked up with wide eyes. Shizuo cracked his knuckles with a smirk and picked him up. He slammed Izaya into a wall of a building, cracking it around his body.

"Better pray now to whatever god you worship Flea." He growled out and Izaya flinched as the fabric of his jacket tightened around his neck. Spectators circled around them to watch the fray. Izaya looked panicked at that point. How was he going to weasel his way out of this one? Izaya pulled out a knife and aimed it at Shizuo. He stabbed and the bodyguard just stared down at the wound in his chest. He slammed Izaya into the ground and began punching him repeatedly. Izaya yelled out loudly and tried to cover his face, but suddenly Shizuo stopped short.

Izaya's heart was beating loudly in his ears so he couldn't hear what was happening, but he saw Shizuo fall over next to him. He didn't understand why until he saw the protozoan coughing up blood. Izaya's eyes went wide and he tried to move away, but couldn't. It was one thing to witness Shizuo get hurt and bleed or break his bones, but seeing him cough up blood…it wasn't something the information broker was used to. He tried to get up, but exhaustion gripped him more and more. He didn't want to pass out here, but what else could he do? As he dived deeper and deeper into unconsciousness the only thing that was in his mind was the haunting image of the object of his hatred on all fours suffering as blood was pumped hard out of his lungs. The only thing he felt at that moment was a looming depression.

* * *

"Can you…vomiting…blood…patient…room…can't stop…" Izaya's hearing continued to drift in and out. The pain and his heart were pounding so hard in his ears it was blocking the other sounds around him in the room. He tried to ignore the loud the loud sound in his ears, but he was failing. Izaya forced an eye open (one that wasn't swollen shut) to see who was next to him. He watched the nurses leave the room and turned to the ceiling.

_'What happened? Where's that stupid protozoan and why I am here? I should get up…'_ He thought as he tried to move himself, but he couldn't find the strength. He tried to even move a limb, but couldn't. A sigh escaped his lips as he continued staring up. He tensed slightly as he felt a presence coming closer to him. Izaya looked over and noticed a familiar set of piercing chocolate eyes. His hands began to shake as the warmth left them, fear gripped his heart.

"The little protozoan eh?" A baritone voice rung out and the owner sat in a chair next to Izaya's bed. The older male with the messy black hair and the hospital gown just glared down at the younger male as if he were an ant. If Izaya's face wasn't so swollen, it would have shown how terrified he was at that very moment. "It's a surprise to find you here and without your sisters. Really, have the humans around you finally gotten the best of you Izaya? I heard a gorilla in the ICU completely destroyed that pretty cock-sucking mouth of yours."

"H-He didn't. I—" Izaya bit out weakly, but was interrupted.

"Oh? So I suppose your own masochism did this to you hm?" The older male pressed his thumb softly along the bruised lips of the man in bed. Izaya could feel the color draining from his face as he continued speaking. "Well let me correct myself, in a way your sadomasochism did do this then. You got cocky and decided to torture someone and look where it got you! And to think your pathetic self developed from my seed…tch, how shameful. Well, it could be that whore of a mom of yours decided to fuck someone else and just called you mine when she popped you out."

"FUCK YOU!" Izaya snapped loudly and it made the man before him chuckle darkly. He slapped Izaya and pulled away as his son yelped in pain.

"And here I thought sucking Shiki off all the time would have taught you manners, but knowing him he's too damn soft on you, pun intended of course."

"S-Shut up…" Izaya said with a wince as his voice was breaking up. He then began again. "I didn't get beaten up and put in this hospital bed just to listen to you bitch at me."

"How very rude." The man stood and flicked Izaya in the nose, casing him even more pain. The information broker flinched and watched the older man leave the room. Izaya looked up at the ceiling and sighed softly. It seemed that Shizuo must be in the hospital somewhere too or even worse…? He felt his stomach drop to her feet at the very thought, but why? Even though they went about hating and angering one another, Izaya couldn't help, but feel some sort of emotion stabbing away at his heart at the thought of losing the protozoan. He had to get up and find him, even if it hurt.

Izaya shifted and ignored the pain as he pushed himself out of bed. He clutched the stand with the IV catheter and wobbled out into the hallway. It was mostly dark and deserted at this time of night. It was perfect for Izaya so he'd be able to move around freely. His one good eye caught sight of the nurse's desk. A sigh of relief left him when he noticed no one was around. He quickly limped over to check over files to see if Shizuo was admitted. He got the room number and made his way over to the elevator.

The information broker then found himself on the ICU floor and went over to the room Shizuo was placed in. What brought him over there was a mystery. The history they both had for years showed that they had nothing, but a pure hate for one another. He hid in the shadows to get to the room and opened the door silently. He went inside and over to Shizuo. The sight before him made him quake. He sat down slowly on the bed and saw the multiple wires and cords attached to him. His chest began aching with an emotion he wasn't too familiar with.

As he shifted on the bed, the blond below him began to stir. Chocolate eyes stared at the dark ceiling, trying hard to focus. Unbeknownst to Izaya, this has been the first time Shizuo's been conscious in days. He then was able to make out the blob next to him and glared.

"F…Flea…" His voice was weak and even less audible under the mask. He needed something to drink. He tried to get up, but as a reflex Izaya pushed him back down.

"The stupid protozoan shouldn't get up or he'll hurt himself worse." Izaya still called him that nickname. Shizuo studied his face and just frowned, looking almost disappointed. Disappointment to where he wished he could have killed him instead of having him here, alive. Izaya moved to the small bedside pitcher of water and filled the cup. He removed the mask from Shizuo and cradled him, helping him drink the water.

The strongest man in Ikebukuro drank reluctantly and with a scowl on his pale features. He couldn't understand why the source of all his anger and frustration in the world would want to help him. Perhaps to keep him alive so he'd be able to fuck with him later? It made him shudder inwardly in disgust. Izaya put the cup down and stared at his enemy in question. Something about his weakened state called out to Izaya and drew him closer. He leaned down and stared at Shizuo's lips.

Contact. His mind was blank when it happened and fuzzy once it was over. He pulled away with his cheeks bright red and Shizuo could only stare up in shock. The bodyguard placed his fingers to his lips, feeling the warm and tingle lingering there like before. Shizuo blushed and got angry. He shifted to try and grab Izaya and rip him apart, but for once his muscles wouldn't cooperate. They wouldn't move like his brain was telling them to. Izaya stared at him and moved away. He didn't want to deal with the consequences (as usual) and quickly left the room. Hopefully this would never come up again.

* * *

Shizuo was finally released from the hospital weeks later. His body was healing quickly and he was thankful for that. It made him feel guilty that Kasuka and Tom had to worry so much about him. He hated worrying them at all. However, the one thing that he was most concerned with was what Izaya did to him those weeks ago. Whenever he'd think about it, his lips would tingle. He growled loudly and followed Tom down the street in Ikebukuro.

"Dude, are you okay?" Tom stopped and looked over at his friend. Shizuo lit another cigarette and shook his head. Tom quickly took it out of his mouth and stole his pack. "You remember what the doctor said. You can't smoke until everything's fully healed."

"Oh come on! I'm fine!" Shizuo whined almost. It was amazing how his senpai could make him feel a lot less mature than he actually was. He gave Tom something similar to a pout and continued down the road with him. Shizuo turned a corner and into an alleyway with a back door. Tom knocked and waited for someone to answer. An ugly thug opened the door and looked down at the debt collector.

"Hey, I'm looking for a Shiro Orihara."

"And who the hell are you?" The thug grunted at Tom. Shizuo blinked at the name. It couldn't have been the SAME Orihara. Tom sighed softly.

"I'm here to collect a debt. Mr. Orihara owes my client 46,000,000 yen in loans and I would appreciate it if he paid up now." Tom said as a matter-of-factly. The thug stared at both Shizuo and Tom before closing the door and locking it. Tom sighed and turned to Shizuo.

The bodyguard nodded and busted the door down and went inside. Screams of female prostitutes were heard as Shizuo entered. The thug who answered the door fell on his ass in front of Shizuo and shook in terror. Shizuo grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall.

"Where is he?"

"I-I-In the room there!" The thug whimpered and pointed to a door across the hall. Shizuo nodded to Tom who went over and opened the door. Tom sighed in disgust as he was watching their so-called target having some time with a prostitute. Shizuo went over and pulled Shiro off of the girl and slammed him into a wall. Izaya was almost sick to his stomach when he recognized the uncanny resemblance to the information broke he knew. Tom walked over and started looking through his pockets. He took the money out of his pants and looked over at the dazed woman on the bed. He muttered an apology before looking to Shizuo.

"He barely has a fourth of what he owes. Go ahead and do your thing." Tom told him as he left the room. Shizuo nodded and just stared at Shiro for a second. The man in his arms glared.

"You gonna do it stud? Or are you gonna just stare at me with my dick out all day. I got places to be!"

"Do you know Izaya?"

"My little protozoan?" Shiro smirked and then his eyes lit up in realization. "OH! So you're the gorilla that beat the shit outta him huh? Nice job! If it was done any better then I woulda been doing it. I gotta say though, I knew the little bastard would end up alone and a monster. Who the fuck would love someone as fucked up as him? It's why his mother killed herself. He was too much of a monster."

"You used to beat up Izaya?" Shizuo asked with a hollow voice.

"Why do you fucking care? Are you fucking judging my parenting skills? Fuck you! Not like you care about him anyway. He's just a piece of ass anyone can fuck you know what I mean? A worthless piece of shit just like his mother and sisters."

Blind rage. It was just blind rage. Shizuo completely lost his control and he couldn't control it at all. He grabbed Shiro and continuously slammed him into the wall along with flipping the bed over and just going absolutely insane. Hearing how Shiro spoke about Izaya drove him into that psychotic break of a rage. Once the entire room and a wall were destroyed he walked out past the naked hooker who was unarmed (surprisingly) and left the unconscious body of Shiro Orihara on the ground.

Tom stared wide-eyed at Shizuo as he walked out of the business. He quickly followed. It confused him because he had never seen Shizuo so furious and able to contain that fury in such a confined area. The Shizuo he knew would normally have kicked everyone's ass that weren't even in the same room, but he controlled it. What was going on with his friend?

"Shizuo, do you—?"

"Mind if I take the rest of the day off? I need to go figure some things out okay?" He didn't bother looking at Tom or waiting for an answer. Shizuo turned and walked down the street, leaving his boss. Tom sighed and nodded, letting Shizuo go. Luckily, they didn't have much else to do today.

* * *

_Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong._

The rain was really loud today as Izaya stared out the window of his apartment. It was drowning mostly everything else out. In a way it was very calming to him. It put a smile on his face as he watched the humans scurry about trying to escape the downpour.

_ Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong._

Izaya sighed as he heard the bell continue to ring. Even if the rain was drowning out the other noises, it couldn't stop the sound of that irritating doorbell. He didn't know why someone was bothering him today. He had no appointments and Shiki wasn't due for a visit until tomorrow. Namie stepped out earlier, but she couldn't have forgotten her key. Of course, to Izaya, she could be _that _stupid. Without thinking, he walked over and buzzed the person downstairs in. He went back to his desk and touched his lips softly. He frowned at the sensation. It's been keeping him up every night now. The burning on his lips made his entire body burn with desire and need and Izaya couldn't stop it. He groaned and tried to make the feeling go away, but he couldn't.

The knocking on the door let him out of his thoughts. Izaya opened the door and blinked with surprise. He didn't have his jacket on him because his knives were inside. He backed up and stared at Shizuo. He tried to close the door, but the fake blond wouldn't let him.

"To what do I owe the displeasure protozoan?" Izaya questioned him, feeling very uneasy. Shizuo could only stare at him. He was soaked from head to toe as he walked inside and closed the door behind him. Izaya could only back away as Shizuo inched closer and closer to him.

In a fluid motion, the bodyguard launched himself at the information broker and pinned him to the ground. Izaya yet out a yelp of surprise as they both went down. Shizuo leaned down and kissed Izaya deeply. He struggled against the larger male, but Shizuo continued pushing down onto him. Slowly Izaya gave in and kissed him back. His aggressor pulled away and looked down at the man with flushed cheeks. Shizuo pushed his knee up to force Izaya's legs open wider and rub the top of his knee into his crotch. Izaya shivered and looked up at him with shock.

"W-What the hell are you doing you protozoan!?"

"Shut up." Shizuo growled and ripped over Izaya's shirt. He kissed his chest softly and down his body. Izaya was feeling that haze fill his mind as it was all happening so fast. He closed his eyes tightly and suppressed the moan threatening to escape his burning lips. Shizuo placed his lips around a nipple and bit down hard. Izaya bit his lower lip at the pain and the pleasure pooling the heat down in his lower stomach. Shizuo then pulled and gripped Izaya's pants. In one fluid motion, Shizuo ripped the pants down and off.

Izaya blushed harder in embarrassment because he wasn't able to hide the hard arousal that his pants were hiding. Shizuo stared down at the member and began to stroke it. The broker then realized his own hands were bound and he ripped at Shizuo's clothes, pulling them away and actually ripping the fabric. That earned a loud growl from Shizuo as the buttons fell off his shirt and onto the ground. He kissed Izaya hard and then it began.

Izaya pushed Shizuo onto his back and straddled him. He ground his perfectly shaped ass onto the bulge of Shizuo's pants. He received a groan of pleasure in return and moved to pull the large member out of Shizuo's pants. Izaya smirked as he moved down and kissed it before placing the tip around his lips. Brown eyes slid shut at the hot and wet sensation around the hard member. Shizuo gripped the floor around him and began panting softly. His member was completely consumed by the smaller male and it made him moan louder. Izaya was happy he was finally able to get an one-up in this little game. He pulled away and straddled Shizuo. He leaned down and gripped his hands around his neck with a smirk.

"Why the fuck are you here?"

"I met Shiro Orihara."

Izaya's eyes went wide with horror. He caught himself with the look and quickly changed it to a smirk. He didn't want anyone to know how horrible a man his father was. In fact, if no one knew he had a father then things would be even better. He gritted his teeth and slowly released Shizuo as if he finally lost the battle.

"I'm sorry he was so horrible." Shizuo spoke and Izaya stared in disbelief.

"Why the hell are you sorry!?" He snapped. "It's not like you make him act that way! Plus he's not my father! He's just some piece of shit yazuka member."

"Izaya…" Shizuo spoke softly and reached up to cup his cheek. Izaya slapped Shizuo's hand away and tried to get off of him, but was flipped onto his back instead. He struggled hard to get away as he felt tears stinging his eyes. He finally gave up and just refused to look at Shizuo.

"Go away you stupid protozoan!"

"Shut up Flea." Shizuo's words were sincere. Izaya glared at him and blinked in surprise. "Listen to me…that guy is a fucking asshole. You deserve a better father than him. Trust me, you do. I kind of get why you're so fucked up now, but still…I-I…damn it."

"You what?"

"You kissed me and now I want more. I can't explain it, but call this pay back for all those times you've fucked with me okay?" Shizuo told him and Izaya blushed as he felt Shizuo's member pressing against his entrance. In one hard thrust, Shizuo penetrated him and Izaya let out a cry. He hasn't been so filled up before nor has he felt this feeling in his chest. The guilt of him stabbing Shizuo was with him from the accident weeks ago, but slowly it's fading. Izaya closed his eyes and began to moan and Shizuo pushed in and out of him repeatedly.

"W-Why do you want more?" Izaya whimpered out as he reached up to grab Shizuo. The male on top of him just ended up grunting as he pushed in harder. He didn't want to respond, but Izaya wasn't happy with just that as a reply. He shifted and managed to flip Shizuo onto his back. Izaya straddled him again and began to ride him. "Tell me!"

"I-I…" Shizuo groaned and closed his eyes. "Y-You're like me. The fucked up parent and…you think you're a monster or w-were—ahhh you treated like one?"

Izaya stopped short and stared down at him in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He laid his body down onto Shizuo's and he just hugged and clung to him tightly. Shizuo moved his hands and hugged him back. He then began moving his hips slowly this time like he was making love to him. Izaya moaned and sobbed softly as they continued this. He wasn't objecting, but the sensation made him feel something other than the hate and guilt he always felt. It was a nice calming feeling of him being able to let it all out. He continued to move his hips with Shizuo's until he finally found his release.

"Stupid protozoan…" The information broker muttered right before he lost consciousness.

* * *

"So now you and Izaya are really together? Like seriously? No way, did that really happen?" Kyohei sat there next to Shizuo with a shocked expression. He never thought he'd be able to hear something like that from his friend.

"Yeah it did happen Kyohei." Shizuo commented as he placed some of the sushi Simon served them into his mouth. He looked across the booth at Kyohei and raised an eyebrow. "Got a problem?"

"A little bit." Kyohei mumbled and sipped his tea to calm himself. "I just never imagined you and Izaya doing things like that. I mean that huge fight in the middle of the street and then it leading to that. God you both are so damn dangerous and—"

"We know and we don't care." Shizuo pushed up his sunglasses and blow out a puff of smoke. Kyohei reached over and took the cigarette from him. "Hey!"

"You know what the doctor said right? Tom told me you aren't supposed to be smoking. Plus, Simon said you can't smoke in here."

"Oh come on! I need a hit."

"If you want a rush of pleasure then go find your boyfriend." Kyohei countered with his sarcasm. Shizuo rolled his eyes and sipped his tea. He sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"So what happened to Izaya's Dad?"

"The police locked him up for selling drugs. He won't be out for a long time so Izaya's happy about that. I tried to get him to work on building up some evidence to get him there for life, but he won't for some reason."

"You ever think it's because Izaya's so afraid of him?"

"Yeah I figured he would be."

"Well what are you both gonna do now?"

"I can smell him. He's gonna break me again at this rate. He's outside like a freakin' cat waiting to strike."

"You guys are gonna destroy the town if you continue to fight the way you do, but knowing you both you don't give a crap."

"Nope." Shizuo put some yen on the table and got up. "I got a date. See ya Kyohei. Tell Masaomi I said hi."

"Yeah sure, whatever." Kyohei just shook his head as the bodyguard walked out of the restaurant. He stood right in front of it and inhaled deeply. He blinked and looked down as his tie fell off from around his neck and a knife was on the ground. Shizuo looked behind him and glared right at Izaya. He picked up the knife and his tie. Shizuo pocketed both and grabbed the nearest street sign.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HAHAHA! SUCH A FUNNY SHIZU-CHAN!" Izaya yelled as he ran away from the psychotic bodyguard. Shizuo continued running after him with the lamp post in his hand, ready to beat up his favorite information broker.

"I'LL KILL YOU YOU DAMN FLEA!"

"Catch me if you can!" Izaya yelled back as Shizuo tossed the lamp post. Izaya easily parkoured out of the way as it landed right in the middle of the road, sticking straight up in the air. Shizuo continued on around him around the corner and Izaya timed it. He hid behind a sign as the large truck came barreling down the road. He pulled out his phone to capture it on camera. Shizuo was right in the middle of the road when—!

"Hey Flea." Shizuo tapped Izaya on the shoulder. The broker stared back in shock and glared. "How the hell did you do that?!"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Shizuo smirked and kissed him deeply. It seemed that he finally was able to outsmart Izaya.


End file.
